De Luna's heart
by josh-gurl
Summary: Basically Jack/OC/Spot stroy. she is pulitzer's daughter, from italy, both spot and jack like her blah blah blah. i suck at summeries i suck at writing but read my story anyways.I dont know if i'm gonna continue writing this story if i dont get reviews.
1. Default Chapter

Dyocilynn stepped off the train wondering what her new life in America would be like It was only weeks ago that she was in her beloved country Italy. She was so happy there. Everything was perfect until her mother became ill. Her mother no longer had the strength to look after the house anymore and the servants took full advantage of this and the quality of their work went down. They all had to be fired except a few who remained loyal.  
  
But still it was not enough. When her father found out that her mother was still sick he sent for them to come live in America with him.  
  
"Dyocilynn honey, are you ok?" her mother asked from her wheelchair  
  
"Yes I'm fine mamma." Dyocilynn replied " Just a little tired."  
  
"You look a little pale, doesn't she look pale?" she asked the one servant that had traveled with them to America, Sarah  
  
" Yes a little." Sarah replied, " Maybe you should sleep once we get home."  
  
"Yes maybe." Dyocilynn sighed  
  
But where they were going wasn't her home. Her home was thousands of miles away.  
  
" There should be a carriage waiting for us outside" Sarah told them pushing the wheelchair with much ease  
  
Sure enough there was one waiting. After her mother was -placed inside it Dyocilynn stepped inside.  
  
"How long is it going to take us to get there." She asked her mother  
  
"I'm not sure, but probably a few hours. We'll probably get there a round 5:30. Sweethearts are you sure you're ok?  
  
"Yes mamma, I'm fine."  
  
"If you say so," her mother replied with worry evident in her voice.  
  
Dyocilynn placed her head on her mothers shoulder and squeezed her hand  
  
"Positive." They stayed this way until they both fell asleep.  
  
Dyocilynn woke up as soon as the carriage pulled up to the massive house.  
  
Dyocilynn stared in awe " Wow this house is even bigger than the one we owned in Italy."  
  
Sarah shook her head in agreement " It's quit beautiful, I can't wait to explore New York "Me too." Ok so maybe she was a little excited about being in New York but she would always miss her true home.  
  
A short skinny man of about 30 opened the carriage door  
  
"Hello Mademoiselles" he said bowing in a grand manner " I'm Mr. Fickle and I work for your father."  
  
"Hello." Dyocilynn replied trying not to laugh this is my servant Sarah and my mother is the sleeping one."  
  
"Mamma" she said softly shaking her mother awake  
  
"Oh, were here I see, good thing. I was starting to receive a cramp in my neck."  
  
The inside of the house was just as grand as the outside. Once in the parlor Mr. Fickle turned to the three women and said " Your husband wished for you to go straight to bed as soon as you arrived and he wanted to see his daughter as soon as she got here. So, I will let you two young ladies get ready while I take your mother to her room. Jonathan will show you to your room." He wheeled Mamma out of the room and a young boy no older than 8 came up to the ladies and took them to Dyocilynn's room " Your room is right next door." He said to Sarah  
  
" Thank you." She replied as he left " That Mr. Fickle is an odd man. I swear every time I look at home he looks like he is going to shit bricks."  
  
" I know." Sarah laughed  
  
" Come on lets get ready. Both of our s trunks are in here."  
  
Dyocilynn changed into a crimson red dress that exposed her shoulders and showed off her curves. She curled her hair and pinned the front back off her face.  
  
When they were down the girl walked back downstairs were they entered an even grander carriage than the last and set off.  
  
The carriage stopped in front of a humongous building that reminded Dyocilynn of a palace. She stepped out of the carriage and took a deep breath.  
  
"My father does everything big doesn't he?"  
  
Mr. fickle laughed " Well I suppose he does."  
  
"You can say that again."  
  
Dyocilynn was suddenly knocked over by a young man.  
  
" Ouch." She yelled but soon started laughing at the look of horror on Mr. Fickle's face " Fickle loosen up. Why don't you two go inside I'll meet you in there."  
  
" Are yous ok?" The boy asked her  
  
" Yeah, I'm fine. Wanna help me up?" "Sorry" he said extending his hand "So where were you going in such a hurry?" she asked dusting herself off " Oh, just to meet some of my friends over at Tibby's." " Oh, well, I'm Dyocilynn Diana De Luna Pulitzer. But my friends call me Dy." She extended her hand for him to shake  
  
"I'm Tony "Race Track" Higgins. But my friends call me race" He spit in his and shook her hand  
  
" Well race" she said wiping her hand off with her handkerchief " It was nice meeting you."  
  
" Wait did you say your name was Pulitzer, as in Joseph Pulitzer."  
  
" Yes, he is my father, do you know him?"  
  
" Yeah I woirk for him"  
  
"How nice. Well I hope to see you around race." " Yeah see ya."  
  
Race-walked into Tibby's with a dreamy look on his face.  
  
" Heya race, see Lizzy taday or sumptin'" Boots asked  
  
" No, but I met a new goil and boy was she amazing. If I wasn't with Lizzy I'd go for her."  
  
"Wow, she must be sumptin' den, if yous like 'er. You aint talked about nothin' else for the past three weeks aside from Lizzy this and Lizzy that." Jack laughed " Who is she?"  
  
"She's Pulitzer's daughter. And let me tell yous guys sumptin' she didn't inherit any of her faddahs traits. She's. she's. beautiful."  
  
" Pulitzers daudda, eh? I'd have to see her wit me own 2 eyes to believe ya?" jack replied skeptically  
  
" ya gonna wish ya hadn't have said dat. Jacky-boy when youse see her ya gonna think yous died and gone to heaven." 


	2. Disclaimer

I do not own any of the newsie characters I do however own all original characters, if there are any similarities between my characters and characters in other stories it is only coincidence. 


	3. Wow

I made a mistake in the last chappy, race wasn't going to Tibby's, he was suppose to go pick up his papes, sue me. I'm only human. Here some Italian for ya in this chapter. Newayz, any text in between two stars *text* is what the words mean in English. -Punky-B here is a pic of who I modeled Dyocilynn after  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Come along girls, right this way." Fickle led them down a long dark hall to a heavy mahogany door. He opened the door and ushered Dyocilynn in.  
  
Pulitzer looked up from his paper and smiled.  
  
"Dyocilynn, infine siete arrivato" * you have finally arrived.* "Sì, papa. Fickle detto a me che avete desiderato vederli non appena ho ottenuto qui." *Yes, papa. Fickle told me you wanted to see me as soon as I got here. *  
  
"Of course I wanted to see you as soon as you arrived. I haven't seen you in years, aside from the pictures your mother sent me." He pulled her aside to get a better look at her " You look a lot shorter in person, about 5'3" I'd say. You look so much like your mother when she was your age. So what were you planning on doing today."  
  
" Well, my maid Sarah and I were planning on just looking at some of the sights and maybe meet up with someone we met today. As a matter of fact he told me he worked for you."  
  
"He did, did he? What was his name?"  
  
"Um, Ricky, no Rummy. No that not it either. Race. That's his name Race Track."  
  
"Hmmmm. Sounds like one of those newsies names."  
  
Dyocilynn looked at him confused " What are newsies."  
  
"Newsboys, they sell me papers."  
  
"Oh. Well papa, Sarah and I would like to get a little sight seeing done today so I will see you later." She kissed him on his cheek  
  
" Sure, sure. But before you go I want you to know that it is my wish for you to stay away from the newsboys." He said sternly shaking his finger  
  
" Sure papa, what ever you say."  
  
He kissed her forehead "That's my girl."  
  
The two girls and Fickle (he wouldn't let them walk around New York alone) went sight seeing for a couple of hours. But soon the girls became hungry and tired of Fickles "protection", so they decided to send him home telling him they would only eat lunch then come straight home.  
  
"Thank God, we got rid of him." Sarah breathed "I know. He was beginning to cramp our style." Dyocilynn laughed "So were are we gonna eat."  
  
"I don't know how about-" But before she could finish she was not to the ground. She looked up to see who it was and noticed it was the same boy from earlier. "Hey Race." She smiled standing up "How do ya know my- Oh it's you. What was ya name again, Dice?" he asked She couldn't help but laugh " no, It was Dyocilynn or Dy." "Oh yeah. Look, im real sorry bout knockin ya down again. Do ya think ya can forgive me?" "I don't know." Dyocilynn said feeling a bit playful " Depends on what ya gonna do to make me forgive ya." "Hows about I buy you two lovely ladies lunch." He replied with a sloppy grin "Sure. Lead the way." Dyocilynn laughed grabing Sarah's arm.  
  
Soon the trio arrived at a small little restrant with the name 'Tibby's' in chiped paint above it.  
  
Race turned to them "It looks a little run down but the foods great." Sarah and Dyocilynn looked at each other " Looks great." They both said in unison  
  
Race held open the door from them. As soon as the two girls walked in every eye in the room turned towards them.  
  
"Yowza." Jack sighed running his hand through his here  
  
"heya boys. Dis here is a Dy and 'er friend Sarah. Theys gonna eat lunch wit me taday. Girls des heah are my friends and fellow newsies, Cowboy, Boots, Les, Davy, Kid Blink, Specs, Skittery, Dutchy, Mush, Crutchy...." he went on and on until he told them the name of all the newsies.  
  
" It's nice to meet you all." Dyocilynn said  
  
Race pulled the girls over to a booth and took a seat next to Jack.  
  
'Wow' jack thought 'dat Dyocilynn is gorgouse.'  
  
"Heya race. Heya giols." Jack greated  
  
"Hi" Sarah said shyly.  
  
"Hey" Dyocilynn said  
  
" So yous from around heah." He asked  
  
"No, were from Italy." Dy said  
  
"Italy wow. Hey race aint yous Italian?" Blink asked  
  
"Yeah, me muddah and me faddah."  
  
"really, do you speak Italian?" sarah asked  
  
" yeah a little."  
  
"Wow, Race. I nevah knew yous spoke Italian." Jakc said surprised  
  
"Yeah, so. Come on goils why don't yous order sumptin'."  
  
The girls orderd their food and talked to all the newsies becoming less and less shy by the minute. After they were done Dyocilynn told every one that she and Sarah had to leave.  
  
"Aww, do yous gotta go so early?" Boots asked them  
  
"Yeah, my father would have a conniption if he caught us over here." Dyocilynn said getting up  
  
"Well why don't I walk ya home?" Jack asked  
  
"I could walk ya to." Blink jumped in smiling over at Sarah  
  
"Well, sure I guess you guys could."  
  
During the walk home Jack and Dyocilynn decided to walk ahead of Blink and Sarah. They had a feeling they wanted to be alone.  
  
"So why did ya come to New York?" Jack asked  
  
" My mother got sick and my father sent for us to come live here with him." Dy said sadness entering her voice  
  
"Oh" Jack replied " Sorry didn't mean to bring it up."  
  
"It's ok."  
  
"So are your parents married or what?"  
  
"Yes, my father just had us stay in Italy because he felt we would be safer there."  
  
"Do ya miss it?"  
  
"Yes, very much. I wish you could know what it looked like. It's beautiful there."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Bet it's not as beautiful as you" (I'm sorry I couldn't resist putting that cheesy line in there. Sorry don't shoot me!)  
  
Dyocilynn blushed and looked down at her feet  
  
" Youshouldn't say such things."  
  
" why? You don't think your beautiful  
  
Dyocilynn shook her head  
  
"Well you are. And I don jus mean and da outside ya seem like ya got dat, was it called.inner beauty."  
  
"Well thank you Jack Kelly. You are really beautiful too. I mean. That didn't come out the way it was suppose to."  
  
Jackjust laughed  
  
"well this is were I live." She said stopping as they ulled up to a big gate closing off a long pathway.  
  
Kid blink and Sarah finnaly caught up  
  
"Do you want us to walk you to your door?" Blink asked  
  
"No you better not." Sarah replied  
  
"Bye, see you tomorrow  
  
Blink Kissed her cheek Dy laughed at the rosy color that rose in the not of their cheeks "Well nice meeting you Jack and Blink."  
  
"Yeah, nice meeting you too." Jack replied  
  
"Bye" Blink said still looking at sarah  
  
"come on sarah" dy pulled her through the gates.  
  
When the girl reached the house Jack and blink turned to leave.  
  
" Wow." Was all blink could say  
  
Jack laughed " Yeah, wow." 


	4. SOSOSOCUTE

I had more for you guys but I'm being really lazy right now and not typing it till later, hopefully, but here is a little taste. A link to a pic of who I modeled Dyocilynn after   
  
Jack and Blink walked into the LH with huge grins on their faces. This didn't go unnoticed by Kloppman. "So, uh, boys. What's got you two in such a good mood?" he asked  
  
"Heya Kloppman." Blink and Jack greeted walking upstairs ignoring his question  
  
"I'll tell ya what's got dem in such a good mood, goils." Mush stated walking in  
  
"Girls?" Kloppman scratched his head  
  
"Ya, goils." Mush replied walking up stairs  
  
Dyocilynn and Sarah lay head to head on Dyocilynn's bed.  
  
"So what's going on with you and blink?" Dyocilynn asked "What ever could you mean?" Sarah replied innocently Dyocilynn grabbed her pillow and hit her with it "You know what I mean. T heard him tell you he would see you tomorrow." Sarah sat up " I don't know. He's just so.so.so.cute." The girls started giggling "Oi, someone's got it baaaaad."  
  
"I do not. And what about you Mrs. Dyocilynn Dianna De Luna Pulitzer Kelly." Sarah laughed picking up and opened page of Dyocilynn's journal that had her "new" name scribbled all in it. Dyocilynn snatched it back "So maybe I like him a little but nothing would ever happen between us." "Sure." Sarah rolled her eyes "Well, Sarah are you going to tell me what happened or not?"  
  
"Alright, alright. Quit your complaining. I'll tell you everything." 


End file.
